smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Stern Lecture (Hero Stories)
"A Stern Lecture" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place after the creation of the Smurfettes. The Story It was several weeks after the creation of the Smurfettes that Mother Smurfette noticed that the male Smurfs were trying to have private moments with their counterparts, and they were not yet married. She found her little Smurfettes constantly asking her to do something about their behavior. It wasn't until one day when she and Papa Smurf were busy working in the lab that Athena, the female counterpart of Brainy Smurf, burst into the lab in tears. "Mother Smurfette! Mother Smurfette!" Athena cried. "My dear child!" Mother Smurfette said as she comforted her. "What's the matter?" "Brainy asked me for a kiss, and I told him I didn't want to smurf it, but he kissed me anyway," Athena said. "I've had enough of this!" Mother Smurfette said angrily. "Papa Smurf! Summon all your Smurfs to the meeting hall." "I apologize for the behavior of my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "We'll talk about it later, Papa Smurf!" Mother Smurfette said. "Just go gather all the Smurfs." "Of course," Papa Smurf said as he left the lab to gather all his little Smurfs together. "Don't worry, my child!" Mother Smurfette said comfortingly. "I'll deal with this." "Thanks, Mother Smurfette!" Athena said as she removed her glasses to wipe away her tears. ... Soon, all the male Smurfs, except for Hero, were gathered in the meeting hall. "Why are we here?" Hefty asked. "I'm not sure, Hefty!" Handy said. "But Papa Smurf told me it was very important." "And why is Hero not here?" Hefty asked again. "It's because the laddie's married, Hefty!" Fergus answered. Soon, both Papa Smurf and Mother Smurfette appeared before them. "My little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf began. "It has smurfed to our attention that, since you all have been acting very unsmurfy around the Smurfettes, me and Mother Smurfette will NOT tolerate this kind of behavior." Most of the Smurfs immediately began voicing their complaints all at the same time, saying that they didn't do anything. "SILENCE!" Papa Smurf shouted, causing them all to immediately go silent. "Papa Smurf is right! Just because they are your female counterparts, it doesn't smurf you the right to smurf anything you want with them!" Mother Smurfette said sternly. "Just today, my little Athena told me that Brainy kissed her without her permission. He just went ahead and smurfed it." Every Smurf quickly turned to face Brainy, who only gave a nervous smirk. "Heh, heh, sorry!" Brainy said nervously. "Sorry is NOT enough, Brainy Smurf!" Mother Smurfette said angrily. "We value the right to have our maidenhood respected. So I would say that you all begin to act like gentlesmurfs when you are around my little Smurfettes. Is that smurfectly clear?" All the Smurfs lowered their heads in shame. "Yes, Mother Smurfette!" they all said sadly in unison. "Good! Just remember, that if ANY of you smurf anything like that again, I'll deal with you personally," Papa Smurf said sternly. "Sorry, Papa Smurf!" all the Smurfs sadly said in unison. "Okay! That's been dealt with, now back to work, all of you!" Papa Smurf said. "Yes, Papa Smurf!" all the Smurfs said before they left the meeting hall in a single file. "Again, I severely apologize for the behavior of my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "Just as long as they control their desires until they get married, that is, then everything will be okay," Mother Smurfette said. "I'm actually surprised that you weren't smurfing like them?" "I've learned how to control myself with how I smurf around Smurfettes," Papa Smurf said. "I'm certainly proud of you, Papa Smurf!" Mother Smurfette said, smiling. "I just can't wait until we get married before we smurf a little fun with each other." She soon began to move her hand in Papa Smurf's beard. Papa Smurf only smiled. "I'm so glad that you smurfed into my life, my dear Janine! You make me feel like a young Smurf again," he said, whilst moving his hand through Mother Smurfette's hair, before moving it down onto her cheek. "I love you! And I always will." Mother Smurfette smiled. "And I love you too, Jonathan!" she said, before they gave each other a kiss. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories